This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Luminescence based detection methods have been used in biology, chemistry, and the medical field due to their unique characteristic of self-photon generation from chemical/biological energy. Among these methods, bioluminescence is extremely attractive as the genetics and biochemistry are known for many luminescent organisms. The genes from these systems can be cloned and expressed in bacteria. The expression of these genes can also be integrated with genetic regulatory elements to sense physical and chemical changes in the bacteria's environment and produce a luminescent response. These luminescent reporter bacteria can be interfaced with optical transducers resulting in biosensors for numerous monitoring applications as well as reagents. The recent trends of integrating everything into network connectivity such as the internet of things (IoT) have drawn interest from numerous areas of research.
For the purposes of detection, the mathematical description of conventional noise-cancellation algorithm is not effective when an input signal is close to noise levels. In order to detect luminescence when the input signal is close to noise levels, there is a need for innovative enclosures, along with innovative noise-cancellation algorithms.